Chapter 2/22:28
After everyone arrives at the lodge and settles in, Mike and Jessica arrive late from the cable car station. If Matt saw Mike and Emily through the telescope, he will confront Mike about their encounter, and either warn or challenge him. Warn Mike= Matt will tell Mike to stay away from Emily, but he will deny that wanted anything to do with her. Matt can then either attack him or back-off. If he backs-off, Mike will ask him if something's wrong and Matt will answer that he lost his head. If he attacks Mike, he will tell Mike to "quit being such a dick" and put him in a headlock. Josh will then break them up and suggest to Mike that he and Jessica go check out the guest cabin.|-|Challenge Mike= Matt will question Mike's intention of talking to Emily and he will respond by saying they were just saying hi. Matt can then either be distrusting or apologize to Mike. If he apologizes, he will say that it was a long day and he overacted. If he distrusts Mike, he will say that he's sure that all it was and Mike will reply that it's a free country and he can think whatever he wants. Matt will counter and say to watch himself. If Matt didn't attack Mike or didn't even confront him, they will sit down and Emily will enter the lodge. She will insult Jessica and a feud will begin between them. Matt will then have to choice who to side with. Side with Emily (Provoke)= The first time Matt provokes, he will tell Jessica that she's making everyone uncomfortable. Jessica will ask if Emily is "too frigid" for him too and he will counter by saying, "that's uncalled for." She will say that she doesn't care what he thinks and Emily interrupt and say, "At least I can think." They will continue to argue about their skills and Jessica will say that Emily is on crack. If Matt chooses to provoke once more, he will forcefully say to Jessica to shut her mouth. She will say that he needs to keep out of other people's business and Emily will interrupt and say she's going to get up in hers. Jessica will respond and asks if they are about to get real.|-|Side with Jessica (Defuse)= The first time Matt tries to defuse the feud, he will try to tell Emily to come on, but she will abruptly stop him and tell him to shut up. Jessica will agree and call him a dumb oaf. Emily will tell her to watch it, but she asks if no one else can "play with her toys." Emily will call her a bitch and Jessica will reply that she doesn't care what she thinks. Emily will say, "At least I can think." and they will continue to argue about their skills. If Matt tries to defuse the feud a second time, he will calmly, yet assertively say, "Emily, stop!" and that there's no reason to fight. Jessica will agree and asks why she's even fighting over her ex-boyfriend. Regardless of Matt's decision, Josh will break up the fight and suggest to Mike that he and Jessica should check out the guest cabin. Mike will ask and Jessica will answer with, "Any place without that whore." They will leave and Emily will find that one of her bags is missing. She will ask Matt if he knows where it is and recall that it was the one she got on Rodeo Drive. Matt implies that she may have forgotten it, but Emily replies by asking if he thinks she would forget it. Emily convinces Matt to help her find her bag and the couple then leaves the lodge. Sam says that she will go take a bath as she walks upstairs. Category:Matt's Segments Category:Segments Category:Segments Without Collectibles Category:Non Fatal Segments